


Titled

by Sierra_Hotel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sex, Threesome Relationship, sex while wearing title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Hotel/pseuds/Sierra_Hotel
Summary: Andrade is set to lose his US title and there's one thing he wants to do before that happens.
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/Austin Theory, Mentions of Andrade "Cien" Almas/Angel Garza/Austin Theory
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Titled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatsukiLeeRkoLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/gifts).



> Happy late birthday NatsukiLeeRkoLover

Andrade eyes his US title where it's resting on top of his bag in the corner. He's set to lose it on Monday and he's not ready. He doesn't feel like he's really proven that he can elevate the midcard title, or really that he's been given the chance. Recently, it's been his own fault with his suspension and his injury, and even before then it felt like he was barely being given matches where he defended his title. He's having fun in his current story line, it's always fun to watch Zelina rile up Drew, but he's seen the criticism of his title reign. He's not sure what they plans are beyond Monday when he drops it, if he'll get to feud for it again, if he'll get to go after Drew, if he and Angel will go after the tag titles. Whatever the have planned, he just wants to chance to put on great matches.

He needs to get his mind off thinking about Monday. Angel's out at media appearances with Zelina for most of the day so Andrade is waiting for Austin to finish his shower. The younger man had been out at the gym, worked up quite the sweat, and Andrade had ordered him to the shower the second he stepped foot into the house they recently rented. He's in their living room, lying on the couch, having started some comedy show but he's barely paying attention to it. It's not the best room for him to try to relax in when their gear bags are lined up by the door and the title he's about to lose keeps taunting him.

"You okay?" Austin's voice brings him out of his thoughts. He looks up to find Austin standing in the doorway leading to the hall, wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Of course," he lies. "Why?"

"I've been standing here in a towel for ten minutes and you haven't look at me once," Austin pouts as he leans against the door frame. "You seem distracted."

Andrade sits up, waiting for Austin to join him on the couch. Without thinking, he pulls the younger man into his arms, resting his chin on Austin's shoulder. Austin may have a few inches on him in the ring but now, when he has the younger man reclining slightly against him, Austin is the perfect height to tuck under his chin. They haven't spent much time alone since the three of them got together; they're actually the two who haven't had the chance to spend much time alone. Angel and Austin had gotten time alone when Austin was first brought up, even if they weren't together as a threesome at that time, and now Angel and Andrade get time alone with Austin being away from them on screen.

His eyes travel over to his bag again, seeing his US title. "There is something I always wanted to try," he murmurs into Austin's ear, trailing a hand under the towel barely covering the younger man. “How about you take this,” he tugs at Austin's towel, “off and meet me in our room?”

Their room being the smallest bedroom in the house, the one they decided would be used for all their play time. Then they don't have to worry about changing sheets or cleaning up so they can go to bed when they're finished. They just deal with it in the morning. Renting the three bedroom house Zelina had found them works perfectly for them. It means no one asks questions about the three of them sharing a house, it gives them more space, a bedroom to share, a guest room for Zelina when she stays over if one of them has an early appearance scheduled, and a room for their activities. 

Andrade grabs his US title before following Austin down the hall. When he walks to find Austin has indeed shed the towel and is lying on the bed, eyes fixed on the doorway. The younger man grins when Andrade appears, the smile being replaced by a frown when he sees that the older man is carrying his US title. Austin immediately sits up, wondering if he somehow misread Andrade's intentions, but before he can say anything, Andrade is joining him on the bed, kissing him. Andrade is straddling him, pressing him down into the pillows, never breaking their kiss. He jerks when he feels something cold pressing against his stomach, seeing Andrade smirking down at him. He looks down to see Andrade's title laying across his stomach, looks back up to his lover's face in confusion.

“I want you to wear my title,” Andrade leans down to whisper into Austin's ear, “while I fuck you.”

Several thoughts fly through Austin's mind at once. The loudest being: 'Yes, please'. There's a brief thought on if wearing the US title before he wins it is bad luck but can it really be bad luck if he's being fucked so thoroughly by Andrade? He bends his legs just enough to be able to dig his heels into the mattress and raise his hips, letting Andrade fasten the title around his waist. He's held titles before but he's never fucked or been fucked while wearing one. It's strange, making out with Andrade, feeling the title pressed between them. His fingers clench Andrade's shirt, trying to pull it off and failing. It's not fair that he's naked, except for the title, and Andrade is still fully dressed.

Andrade chuckles, low and deep, and he pulls away, sitting up so he can pull his shirt off. He goes back to kissing Austin, paying plenty of attention to the younger man's jawline, feeling the stubble against his lips. He can smell the lingering scent of cedar wood that tells him Austin used Angel's body wash during his shower. He moves downward, kissing along Austin's throat, sucking on the collarbones. The younger man is already squirming under him and Andrade has barely started. He kisses his way down the middle of Austin's chest until he reaches the top of his title then makes his way back up, kissing his way over to Austin's left nipple. He trails a hand up the younger man's side, taking a nipple between his teeth at the same time as he pinches the other between two fingers.

Austin cries out, bucking up, fingers digging into Andrade's back. Both his lovers always play with his nipples ever since they found out how sensitive they are, back when they'd first gotten together. Angel's even teased him about getting some clamps, among the other toys they've been planning on buying to use on him. He feels Andrade's other hand moving along the insides of his thighs, another one of his sensitive areas, and his fingers dig in a little more, probably leaving marks that will hopefully fade before their next show.

Andrade moves back up, kissing Austin deeply before reaching for the lube on the nightstand. “You look good with a title,” he says as he sits up, admiring the gold shining around Austin's waist. “We should get you one.”

“I like this one,” Austin jumps when he feels a swat to the inside of his thigh. “We should keep it. Who's gonna want it after we get it all dirty?”

“Smart boy,” Andrade makes a show of opening the bottle of lube and spreading it on his fingers. He moves a little further down the bed, pushing Austin's legs a little more apart so he fits between them. He teases his finger over Austin's hole a few times before he slowly pushes one finger in, using his other hand to lightly stroke the younger man's cock, his knuckles brushing over the US title with each stroke. He adds a second finger, twisting his wrist, searching for the right spot. When his fingers brush against the spot he's looking for, Austin cries out and his fists clench the comforter.

Austin lets out a small whine when he feels Andrade add a third finger inside him. Andrade, especially, is always careful to prepare him very thoroughly. He tries to roll his hips, speed up Andrade's fingers thrusting inside him, but all it gets him is a chuckle from his older lover. He pouts, knowing he'll get a kiss if he does. Sure enough, Andrade leans down to kiss him, gently biting at his jutted out bottom lip. Austin learned very early on in their relationship that him pouting often leads to kissing.

When Andrade breaks their kiss, he also takes him fingers out of Austin, getting a small whine from the younger man. He hushes him with a quick kiss then grabs a condom from the nightstand. He trails his fingers down Austin's body as he moves back down the bed, standing at the end and admiring the view while he slowly undoes his pants, kicking them off to the side. He rolls on the condom, grabs the lube and spreads it over his cock. He kneels back between Austin's legs, lifting them and placing them on his shoulders so his hands are free to guide his cock into Austin. Once he's fully inside, he moves his hands to grip the title right over Austin's hips, taking a moment to let Austin adjust before he begins to thrust.

Austin slides a hand down, reaching for his own cock only to have Andrade bat his hand away. He almost groans in frustration but Andrade starts stroking and it turns into choked gasp. Andrade is just out of his reach so he lets his hands fall back to the bed, fists clenching the comforter again as his older lover thrusts just right. When Andrade leans forward a little more, Austin quickly reaches out to pull him down for a kiss, tangling his fingers in long hair. He feels himself getting close, bucking his hips as Andrade quickens his pace.

Andrade pulls away from the kiss, tightening his hand on Austin's hip and quickening his strokes. He's getting close as well but he wants to make sure Austin cums first. A few more strokes and he's there, spilling over Andrade's hand and all over the US title. Andrade follows soon after, pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Austin, sliding an arm under the younger man's shoulders to pull him close. They both just lie there, trying to catch their breath.

Once he's recovered enough, Andrade slides off the bed to dispose of the condom. He then unsnaps the title from around Austin's waist, checking to make sure it hadn't left any marks that he needed to take care of on the younger man's skin. He lays the title flat on the bed then grabs his phone, snapping a picture to send to Angel, making sure the camera catches the cum they left on it. He sends it then sets his phone aside, grabbing Austin's hand to pull him off the bed.

“Shower,” he says, already heading in the direction of the bathroom.

“I already showered,” Austin laughs. “You got me dirty again.”

“Then I guess I will have to wash you,” Andrade laughs as well. And he will, using Angel's bodywash again because he likes the way it smells on Austin. He'll clean the title later. Eventually. Before the show on Monday. If he remembers.


End file.
